Chasing a Flower (A Jily Fanfiction)
by MentalSlytherin
Summary: Be prepared of a classic tale of the beautiful ship known as Jily. Along the way you can expect quirky plot twists and strange happening from your lovely Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just saying that I have a feeling Padfoot. This year is my year! There's no way Evans can-"

"James, I don't really think that Lily is going to soften up just because it's our last year," Remus felt the need to say.

"Moony, James' plan was jut starting to get interesting. Please, James, continue," Sirius said repositioning himself on the train cushion to get a better listen on James' thoughts.

"I just feel like this is the year. I'm gonna blow her away. Last I checked her and that butt trumpet Snevillus weren't on speaking terms and so I'm in the clear," James said with a cheeky grin. He said lowering himself back in his seat pridefully and smirking in a 'pre-winning Evans over' victory.

"Yeah that is unless she starts dating one of the new kids from the American school," Remus said looking at his books.

"Moony why must you always try and belittle James' pride," Sirius said as if James were a young boy.

"Because, Sirius, Lily would not be able to carry on a relationship with James if she can't even carry the size of his head," he said smiling.

"I am right here you know?" James said glaring between the two of them.

"Listen Prongs, I think you and Lily would be.. well.. uh.. What I think is beside the point," Remus attempted to explain. James moved his head back and placed his hand on his heart as if he were deeply offended. "What I'm trying to get at is the Lily said she wanted you to mature. She wants a grown up version of you. So if you really want to 'win her over' do something with a bit of chivalry."

"That could work moony but there's a problem with that plan," James said thoughtfully with his hand on his chin, stroking his non-existent beard.

"And what could the problem possibly be James Potter?" Remus uttered disappointedly while putting his book down in a huff to look at James. Sirius sat up getting more and more indulged in the conversation.

"Well you see my dear Remus, that would require me to be a different person. And you have always told me to be myself," he said standing up and ruffling Remus' hair.

Remus tried to get out a sentence but all he could manage was, "James! You know that-" before the train jerked to a halt as they arrived at their destination. The sudden stop of the train pulled James right out of his compartment causing him to fall off balance.

"Ow!" James heard a voice say underneath him after her fell to the floor in the hallway of the train. James stood up quickly straightening his square spectacles and his scruffy hair. He looked down to see which poor unfortunate soul landed under him when the train stopped.

"Evans!" He said smiling when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor with her back facing James.

Lily immediately knew who that voice belonged to. Although it had changed a bit since their previous year. Not so drastically you'd think he'd gone through a second puberty, but enough for Lily to take notice of the drop. She went to stand up when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her up to her feet. "Yes thank you Potter," said said when he started lingering on her waist. "Potter.." she said starting to tap her foot.

"Lilyflower?" He said dazed; resting his chin on the top of her head. Lily rolled her eyes and removed his arms from around her forcibly. She turned around to face him and Potter quickly snapped out of his dream state.

"How long have you been taller than me?" She asked confused. They had grown up together (not exactly as friends) and she never took noticed of when he surpassed her in height. She didn't notice much about Potter. Not that she'd admit anyways. She took in account his eyes and his smile. She would never tell him (or anyone else for that matter) that. But she did.

"Sweet Evans, I've been taller than you since 4th year. Now if you want to unlock more questions about our history, you're going to have to go on a date with me," he said smirking.

"Thankfully Potter, my schedule is jam packed. I am head girl after all," she said putting her nose in the air.

"I know. I was informed when I was awarded head boy," he said before he 'booped' her nose.

"I was trying to block that last bit out," she groaned to herself under her breath and she wiped her nose as if James left cooties.

"Speaking of being head guy and gal, we should probably be doing that stuff that uhh we have to do because it's our duty? What the word Evans? It's like we should do it.. and we have to do it.. Help me out here Evans," he said giving up.

"You're joking rigt James?" Lily said looking at him as if he forgot his own name.

James laughed and said, "I know the word responsibilities Evans. I just wanted to hear you say my first name. Merlin did that sous nice." Normally at this point Lily would say something that would hurt James feelings more than he would admit but this time, she playfully hit his arm and laughed. James tried not to make it a big deal about his little victory but his face showed it a little bit. First, his face flashed with confusion then delight. He mentally high fives himself before Lily made eye contact with him again.

"I'll see you in the great hall _James,_ " she said putting emphasis on his first name before walking down the hall to the first years. James smiled in joy and raced to find the rest of the marauders. He knew he had head boy responsibilities but the matter of Lily Evans could not wait a second more. He ran off the train and quickly saw the back of Padfoot's head then made his way towards his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you prefer the American school or Hogwarts?" Sirius asked leaning against the wall outside of the castle. He decided he would be the tour guide for three of the new students who transferred from America.

"Well the boys are cuter here," one of the girl said cunningly.

"Are they really?" He said smirking. He pushed himself off the wall and started moving closer to the three blushing girls. As he was about make a move Lily rushed over in a huff; shouting questions at Padfoot.

"Where is Potter!?" She shouted. She had been doing head duties all day on that Saturday and James was no where to be found. "He was supposed to meet me in front of the Gryffindor common room!"

"I don't know Evans I'm a little busy here," he said as he noticed the three girls start to lose interest.

"He's your boyfriend you should know!" She said with her hands flying in the air.

"Evans!" He said with sad puppy dog eyes. Is facial expression read, 'I'm trying to snog at least one of these girls,' so Lily called it quits. She closed her eyes trying to compose herself before she made her way to the quidditch pitch. She squinted her eyes and saw a group of Gryffindors cheering on the field and joyfully high-fiveing one another. Lily quickened her pace towards the field as the small group of Gryffindors walked past her without acknowledging her. In the middle of the field she saw him. James Potter. The toe-rag who can't handle responsibilities. "Potter!" She yelled from 20 feet away.

"Evans!" He mimicked; meeting her half way. James was sweaty and his jersey clung tightly to his body. Normally, Lily would take a mental screenshot, but today she was livid.

"Why didn't you meet me!" She said poking his chest forcefully with her finger.

"I told you my sweet. I was hosting quidditch tryouts," he said as he went to push her hair behind her ear. she quickly swatted his hand away and huffed.

"No, James, you're quite wrong. You told me tryouts were next week," she said grabbing her agenda. James leaned against his broom knowing he was right before an idea popped into his head. He swiftly grabbed her agenda and smiled and asked, "How sure are you about being right?"

"Very," she said coldly with and added attempt at grabbing her book back. He pulled his arm out of her reach, which wasn't difficult, and let out a cheeky smirk.

"So sure you're willing to bet on it?" He asked. Lily loosened up and crossed her arms slightly interested.

"What are the terms?" She inquired.

"If you're right," he said, "I'll do both of our head duties for an entire week." Lily lit up at the idea. She had been carrying most of the work load for the head duties since school started a month ago. "But," he said smiling like a dork, "if I win, you have to go to the Hogsmeade trip with me next Saturday. As my date," he emphasized.

"Well aren't you over confident," she said breaking her cold expression and replacing it with a smile.

"Extremely," he said with a wink. He held out his hand for a shake and she placed her hand in his without hesitation. James was so ecstatic at the idea of going out with the Lily Evan he practically shoved her agenda at her.

She opened the book and looked down. She was right. Tryouts were supposed to be next week. She stood for a moment questioning what her next move should be before she made up her mind. "Sorry Potter," said Lily, "looks like you have a lot of head duties this week." James snatched the agenda for proof only to find out she was right. James messed up.

"Bollocks," he muttered to himself under his breath. She took her agenda back and slid it back into he bag smiling.

"By the way," she said brushing a bit of dirt off his jersey. "If we are going to Hogsmeade together next weekend I should expect you not to be hanging out with those marauders the entire time," she said seriously before cracking a smile and looking up at him. James' face was confused then jubilant. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

"James you're sweaty and gross!" She said laughing. James plopped her back down to the floor and she smiled.

"Don't go swinging me around Potter I might become sane again and change my mind," she said straightening her clothes with a smile.

"Oh man Lily you will not regret this," he said visibly getting excited.

"I sure won't forget it," she said walking back up to the castle. Once Lily was out of sight, James started doing a victory dance.

"What are you doing Potter," he heard of voice behind him spit.

"Snillvelous," he said turning to face Severus. "What brings you to the quidditch pitch. When's the last time your pale skin even saw the sun?" He asked. James laughed and turned to fist bump Sirius before he realized no one was there.

"You seem to be getting on with Lily," Severus said angrily.

"You seem to be getting more frustratingly intolerable each time I talk to you. Why am I talking to you?" He said picking up his broomstick.

"Potter I just want you to stay away from Lily. She doesn't deserve a rodent like you and you damn well know it," he said while James was walking away.

James turned on his heel and walked close to Severus. Severus anxiously backed up until his back was against the wall of the inside field. "And where does that leave us. Do you think she'll fall for a butt trumpet like you? You insulted her. You were an arse. Unlike you, I actually care about how Lily feels and take into consideration her as a person. A smokin' hot person but a person none the less you expired jar of putrid peppermint toads." Severus opened his mouth to speak but James grabbed Severus' wand out of his robes and used the 'silencio' spell. "Sod off serpent," he said in a low revering tone. Severus grabbed his wand back and put it in his robes. He walked away from James angrily and made it all the way back to the castle. James followed behind Severus' footsteps a few minuets later making his way to the castle when Peter found him and synchronized their walks towards the school.

"Hey James," Peter said with a smile.

"Wormtail, I need you to assemble the gang. Tell them we need to meet at the Potter Cave in 20 minuets," he said glancing at him once.

"You mean the Gryffindor common room?" Peter asked confused.

"Peter I've been calling it the Potter Cave for like 2 days now where have you been?" He sad dumbfounded at Peter's idiocy.

Peter laughed, "Sorry James. See you in twenty minuets!" He said before running off in a different direction. James smiled to himself. In 20 minuets the marauders will officially know that James Potter _actually_ won over the affections of Lily Evans.

Woohoo chapter 2!

Guys please leave comments. I really wanna know how you guys feel about the story and what you want me to include!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Marlene, you can't trust Black," Lily said as they walked to potions class.

"Says the girl dating James Potter," Marlene scoffed.

"I'm not dating Potter! We are simply.. going for a test drive," Lily said in defense. She smiled, throughout the week she had treated James the way she has always treated him. Like she wasn't interested. She couldn't help but like the chase. James only had eyes for her and she knew it. She milked his affections to the core.

"Lily I have been friends with you since what, first year? I think I know when you fancy someone. Remember when you liked Xander Ryan that Ravenclaw from fourth year?"Marlene said giving an example.

"Yeah he was dreamy.." Lily said giving her self a momentary flashback in her head.

"Doctor Dreamy alright. The kid doesn't even go to Hogwarts anymore," Marlene said as they sat down at their seats. Lily moved to the row James sat in. She put her stuff on the desk next to his and continued talking.

"It's not his fault!" she protested.

Marlene sat next to her and said, "Lily, he caught his hair on fire trying to do a simple levitation spell then went and hid in the girls lavatory.

Lily shook her head and laughed, "it doesn't even matter his mom pulled him out of Hogwarts anyways." Lily glanced at the time. Only four minuets until class started. Other students started piling in but there was no sign of any of the marauders and she was starting to get worried. Worried that her decision to sit next to James was a mistake. This would be her first 'attempt' at showing slight affection toward him and what if he didn't like it. What if he only liked her due to his habitual attraction from first year.

Remus looked at the time. Four minuets to make it from the dorms to the potions room. "Potter! Wake up!" he yelled hitting James on his head with his book. "No more naps during free period James! You're going to cost me my O in potions class!"

James shot up with crooked glasses on and drool staining the side of his face. James streched, "would you relax Moony. You're top of the class." James wiped the slober from his face with his sleeve and stood up. "We still got 5 minuets! Where did Wormtail and Padfoot go?" he said looking around the dorm.

"They went ahead and went because we only have three minuets!" he said pulling James by his shoulder towards the door. James quickly grabbed his bag on their way out.

Lily looked back down at her parchment she had out ready for notes and felt her anxiousness for James to arrive heighten. She looked around the room to find a new place to sit before James arrived but the only other avaible seat was next to Severus. She was about to stand up and walk down to the end of her row when she heard the door open behind her exposing Sirius and Peter. Sirius swaggered over and sat next to Lily as Peter sat on the other side of him.

"Sup Evans?" he said before leaning back to get a better view of Marlene, "sup babe," he said with winning smile. Marlene rolled her eyes and Lily just looked down. "Do you usually sit this close to us Evans?" Sirius asked.

"No.. w-we showed up late a-and the only other available seat was next to Severus,"she stuttered through her lie.

"Mmhmm. Or Marlene just wanted a closer look at my face."

"Now you're starting to sound like James," Lily laughed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. More people acting like your boyfriend," Sirius said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes before she heard the door creak open again.

"One minuet to spare!" James said swaggering in with a cocky smile. Remus followed behind him; quickly rushing to his seat. James sat down in between Peter and Remus as class started to get rolling. James unpacked his stuff and slid Peter three sticks of string cheese before getting his quill ready to write.

"Thanks James!" Peter said in a hushed whisper with excitement. James responded with a smile and a nod. If James had anything on his side, it was that he always took care of his friends.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about-" suddenly the door creaked open again. This time it wasn't James entering late, it was a kid no one knew.

"Who the hell is that?" James said in a loud whisper to Remus. Remus 'shushed' him looked back to the professor; but he was about the only one. The rest of the boys in the room seemed to be getting angry and all the girls were swooning.

A boy walked in. He was about 6'3" (which was about 2 inches taller than James). His jet black hair on his head stood up on the top but was cut shorter on the sides. The boy had almost perfectly symmetrical features. The way his hair faded down to his face was graceful and hair line was perfection. Glancing at him, one might mistake him for a model. His skin was naturally tan. He was a mixture of English and Pakistani which made him stick out among the other wizards in the school. His Ravenclaw tie hung loosely around his next and his top button was undone (a look James thought only 'James Potter' could perfect). He glanced around the room with his light hazel eyes and smiled with his perfect teeth. "Is this potions?" he asked with an American accent.

"Yes, now take a seat you're being a distraction," the professor said in a huff. The boy walked to the open seat next to Severus. He nodded Severus' way to say 'what's up?' but Snape brushed it off. Lily and Marlene were awe struck; as most of the girls in the class were.

The professor continued on with his lesson and the class seemed to fly by. James quickly got up when class ended to go talk to Lily but the new guy interrupted.

"Evans, is it?" the mystery boy asked Lily.

"Um.. yeah. How do you know my name? I think I would've remembered you," she said and immediately regretted it. She mentally slapped herself in the face and tried to carry on the conversation.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Xander Ryan. We were friends in fourth year," he said. "Sorry to be so forward, I don't really think the other students like me much. All the guys look like they put me on their hit list. Would you mind if I went with you and your friend to the great hall?" he asked.

"Of course not! Not at all!" she said smiling. She was fluster Xander was literally infront of her. She hadn't even thought about him in years until this morning. While they were walking to the great hall, when Lily stood close enough, she could smell him. Which seems extremely odd, but she wanted to know if maybe he had a love potion on him that caused all the girls to immediately fall in love.

"Marauders!" James said in anger. "This simply won't do! All the ladies we have worked so hard to acquire have been stolen away by a butt trumpet."

"How is he a butt trumpet you just met him?" Remus asked.

"Don't question it! We need a plan. Meet me in the Potter Cave in 15 minuets."

"James first of all, its called the common room. Secondly, we are all going to lunch together right now," Remus explained.

"Stop trying to tear me down Moony," James said punching his arm lightly.

 _Hey everyone! I know I actually update it's crazy. Thank you so much for even checking this story out it means the world to me. Let me know what you think in the comments I adore feedback. Also, go ahead a vote this chapter up!_

 _If your wondering 'what to picture' for Xander, I literally just based the character off of Zayn Malik. Please don't hate me._


End file.
